The World From His Eyes
by heartcon
Summary: A comeback! This is the short story of what became Hinata Hyuuga in a peaceful world without light.


**The World From His Eyes**

_**It's been a year, and I'm sorry, everyone. Please be pacified with this...short story, ne. Note that it has a few explanations on jutsu and background, because I used this to get into an arts school. And I did get in. Haha.  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto: Shippuden. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and TV Tokyo._

Several years ago, I participated in the Fourth Great Ninja War. Everyone suffered, and lost many.

The newly-formed Ninja Alliance, which consists of the Five Great Nations, built a strong bond of friendship, even if the past was written in blood. Together, we fought the incoming forces of a reanimated Madara Uchiha, and the Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails. The Jinchuuriki, a human with a tailed beast that is very powerful inside them, is typically dangerous and uncontrollable. Our attacks against them were nearly futile; due to the immense power of the Jinchuuriki and Madara Uchiha.

In the end, we won the war, with help from our leaders, and the Jinchuuriki on our side, Naruto Uzumaki. I realized that aside from a war to fight our enemies, it was also a war to overcome the inner hate in ourselves. Many ninja who were once enemies have fought together, as allies. Our leaders have forgiven each other for old grudges. A war, somehow, can unite the people who have a common goal, and this unity can bring peace to our world.

Everyone is happy. I would like to say that I am the same. I recount a story in my mind: not exactly a story, but a different life. And its end.

* * *

"Hinata Hyuuga." Shizune, the Secretary of the Ninja Alliance, walked over to me, notebook in hand.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba, who was standing beside me, wore his usual leather jacket with the standard forehead protector. He grinned sheepishly. Akamaru, his loyal dog was barking beside him.

"Shino Aburame." Shino's dark sunglasses glinted in the light, as if to acknowledge Shizune's presence.

"You three have been sent by the...late Kakashi as the representatives for Konoha." Shizune paused, letting her words sink in. "Your mission, theoretically, should be easy: to search for any remaining dangers, eliminate it, and report back here." She motioned to the new Ninja Alliance Headquarters, which was still under construction. "Your squad will not only be the one to search and destroy; there are other representatives from other hidden villages. But you three are considered to be the best among them, so you were assigned to check the actual battlefield. The other teams were sent to less dangerous areas. Now, get going, and good luck. We will be waiting for your report." Shizune handed us each an earpiece, turned, and left.

We left the Alliance HQ in awkward silence. I suppose Shino and Kiba were anticipating the worst.

Upon arriving at the battlefield, I activated my Byakugan, a special power in my eyes that can detect and see chakra, or special energy used in fighting. There was no other chakra signature aside from Kiba's and Shino's.

We put on our earpieces. "Kiba. Shino. We have to split up so we can search the area faster." I nearly squeaked into the microphone in nervousness.

"Got it. We need to immediately alert each other if we find something." Kiba said, surveying the barren wasteland. Akamaru barked beside him. Rocks were still jutting out from the ground, so it was rather hard to see.

For an hour, I ran around the area, searching for something that may be dangerous. I found nothing. Sighing in defeat, I deactivated my Byakugan and sat down.

I looked at the sky. It was dark, and it seems like there was a storm was approaching. Cumulonimbus clouds were quickly forming. The sky seemed to match the wasteland: dark, looming, and seemingly dangerous.

As I was sitting down on one of the rocks, I heard someone running towards me from my right side. It was Shino.

"Hinata!" He shouted. He didn't stop running.

On left, I could also hear someone running. I turned my head and saw...Shino.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Kiba!" I yelled into the microphone. No reply. I activated my Byakugan. I directed my gaze on the Shino on my right. Then on my left.

They had the same chakra signature. Now this is a problem. Who should I attack? I didn't know who was the real Shino. One of them could be a white Zetsu, a clone developed by Madara Uchiha that can mimic physical appearance and chakra signature. I should decide soon. They were coming closer by the second.

"Hinata! I'm the real Shino!" The one on my left yelled.

"No, Hinata! I am Shino!" The one on my right tried to touch my shoulder, but I brushed his hand off and jumped to a tall boulder, keeping my distance from both of them.

I stared them down, making them silent. "Got you!" I turned around.

I came face-to-face with Kiba. But this time, I knew he wasn't the Kiba I knew. I tried to hit him with a strike of the Gentle Fist, my clan's special technique.

"Hinata!" Someone yelled in warning. I stared into the fake Kiba's eyes, and hit him. My hand stuck in his chest. I could feel my chakra level deteriorating by the passing millisecond. A white Zetsu.

His hands, wrapped around mine were shaking. He was quivering, yet his smile was eerie. He whispered something that I would never forget. "You're dead."

Then everything exploded.

* * *

"Hinata. Here." I could feel Naruto's enveloping warmth, as he stood nearby to guide me.

"Thank you, Naruto." I sat carefully on the bench. "Hinata, are you okay here? If it's alright? I'll promise I shall return." As he was moving away, I grabbed his arm firmly, preventing him from leaving.

"Naruto, stay. Please. For just a small while."

His voice softened. "Okay. Do you have anything you wanted to talk about?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I just wanted you to stay, isn't that a hard thing to do? "Well…I miss being what I was before."

"Hinata, it's been a few years. It's not like it happened yesterday."

"It feels like it."

He sighed deeply. "Look, Hinata. Forget your past. Enjoy your current life, and think about the future! That's what dreaming is for, right? You have a lot of friends here. Never think that we do not care for you at all. Remember to cherish your moments with who you love. Because they won't be there all the time. That's what Dad told me, before they sealed him." I stayed silent. His father was usually a sensitive topic. "Now, Hinata. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Naruto."

"Yeah, and one more thing, smile." Hearing this, I put on my best smile. "That's better. I would love to stay, but I need to get back to my duties, y' know. Sakura will punch me through a wall, again!" Naruto chuckled lightly. "Anyway, see you later, Hinata!"

"Bye, Naruto! I'll stay here, don't worry." After he left, I let out a tiny sigh. It is a bit difficult to be friends with the one who is supposed to protect the village, also known as the Hokage. Fire Shadow. They are always busy. But I guess that means Naruto is doing his job, which is good.

I looked up, seeking nothing but darkness. It's been three years. Three years since that 'unfortunate incident' happened. Although, in my opinion, 'unfortunate incident' is an understatement. At the time, the Konoha Council, the official advisers of the village to the Hokage, did not think that the lives of Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka mattered. After all, to them, my comrades were merely two of ten thousands badly injured, and one of thousands dead.

Shino Aburame's kikaichu turned against him on the day of the blast. As weird as it may sound, kikaichu are the insects bred by the Aburame clan, and are planted into the body of a newborn baby. These insects are used in fighting and tracking people.

Shino was not injured in the blast, but his kikaichu were affected by the extremely high levels of chakra. This caused a drastic change in the insects, making them turn against their own host, and their own kind. He suffered internal injuries, and the inability to sense and use his own chakra. Shino died on the same day he was born, and on the same day the kikaichu was planted into him. Oh, the irony of life.

Kiba Inuzuka, on the other hand, was far from the blast, but his and Akamaru's excellent senses turned out to be their downfall. The Inuzuka clan are known for using ninja dogs as their fighting companions, and the clan elders do not take it lightly if you lose your dog, and your senses. As a harsh punishment, Kiba was banished from the clan, much to the dismay of his older sister and his mother. Akamaru's death and Kiba's banishment from the clan was his darkest moment. I do not know where he is now, but I know that I have done nothing to help him. Guilt gnaws at my heart.

It was well into the day, and when I thought it couldn't get warmer, it did. After reminiscing my painful moments with my comrades, I decided to not think about anything, because it hurts.

I was humming a tune when I felt someone approach. "Hinata." A familiar voice. A bittersweet memory.

My dear sister. "Hanabi." Utterly shocked, I blinked away tears and smiled. She sat next to me, putting her hands in mine. "How...how are you and the clan?" We have parted for so long, yet this is what I can only say?

"I am fine. As for the clan...well, it's been rather lonely since you and Neji...left." I wasn't one to hold a grudge, but I gritted my teeth. "Since a blind Hyuuga like me is better off with the dead and useless."

Hanabi scowled. "Don't say that. Father only did it because..." She trailed off. "Because of what? Because of me being a burden and embarrassment to the clan?"

"No. Because you might get hurt. By tradition. Someone might order your execution, Hinata."

"I do realize that it is dangerous. But you and Father should have let me defend for myself. I am also a Hyuuga like you, it's just that I do not have my eyes to rely on anymore."

"That's what they dislike. If they thought of you as weak before, they think of you as useless now, and a shame to the clan. But I don't think like that. You are my sister."

"Thank you, Hanabi." I gripped her hand tightly.

"What do you feel, Hinata?"

"I feel pain. There has always been pain. Grief. Guilt." I turned my head, as if to look away.

"Aren't you happy?"

"When I am with Naruto, yes. Somehow, I am happy."

"Good. Now, Hinata—"

"Lady Hanabi!" I heard someone shout. "Lady Hanabi, please. An important clan meeting is about to begin, and the elders are waiting for you. The matter is of importance. Lord Hiashi also forbade you from talking to her." He was probably glaring at me.

Hanabi waved him away. "Do not dare talk about my sister like that, or else I will have you severely punished, regardless of what Father says. And don't worry, I will be there. Give me a moment." Her voice was stern and commanding, like a Hyuuga clan leader should. Like what I could've been.

My sister hugged me tightly. "I wanted to talk for an hour or two. I'm sorry. Be well, and take care of yourself. Don't forget that I love you. Father also loves you too. He just doesn't show it. Goodbye, Hinata." I could almost see the emotion on her face. Almost.

"Goodbye." I whispered to myself. I knew she couldn't hear me.

I couldn't go anywhere without anyone worrying about me, or tripping on some rock. Instead, I looked up. I could feel the small rays of sunshine on my face. The distant sound of waves sloshing against rock can be heard.

No matter what they say, being blind is a curse. I wish I could see my surroundings. I wish I could see the beauty of nature. I wish I could see my loved ones, my friends, my family. I wish I could see Naruto.

"Hinata!" I felt Naruto's presence as he came nearer and nearer. "Naruto, I thought you were doing your Hokage duties?" I asked nervously.

"Eh? I left early, 'cause I wanted to escort you home, y'know! Sakura said it was okay, anyway. My paperwork will be fine!" He paused, I suppose to look at the view. "Eh, Hinata, there's the sunset over there!" Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me over to what seems like a railing. I suspected we were at the lake.

"What does it look like?"

"Beautiful! It's yellow and orange and it looks like it's going to hide behind the old building over there."

"How about the water and the sky and everything?"

"It reflects all the buildings and the pretty sunset. The water is so clear. The sky is kinda violet and orange. It's so pretty. You would love it, Hinata!" I smiled, trying to fight back tears. My efforts were useless; a single teardrop rolled down my cheek. I put my face in my hands. I missed this side of Naruto. The one that was childish. The one that I fell in love with.

"Hinata, why are you crying?"

"I want to see everything you have described. I want to see you, Naruto." I just realized what I had said! Great. Now I'm crying even more, and blushing furiously as well!

"Hinata! You are so cute when you're red!" Naruto hugged me. I stood there, in complete shock. "Hinata, I'll have to bring you home now. It's getting dark. I won't let you get harmed." I really wanted to say 'thank you'. But I cannot, or else I will turn red again. I wasn't very happy to pull away from the hug, but I had the courage to take his hand.

We strolled leisurely down the streets of Konoha. Ever since the friendship pact between the Five Great Nations, more and more people started coming. After a few years, the village was better than before Uzumaki Nagato destroyed it. It is now a bustling city, the best among all the great nations.

"Hey, Hinata. Want me to carry you?" I bet so many people were staring. An exiled Hyuuga and the Hokage, walking together, holding hands in public.

Naruto, carrying me? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He suddenly grabbed me by the waist and carried me bridal style. "NARUTO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He jumped on a roof and ran as fast as he could. This was getting out of hand. I hope no one sees us! And what if I fall off? Am I too heavy? It seems like my train of thought has vanished. This was overwhelming!

We arrived at my apartment several minutes later, but it felt like hours. Naruto-kun set me on the porch. "Naruto. Thank you!"

"No problem, Hinata. I have to go now. You'll be okay, right?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine...Naruto."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty sure! I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata! I can carry you again, tomorrow. Anything for my best friend, right?" Naruto-kun hugged me tightly before leaving. He left me breathless and wheezing.

Happiness surged through me, yet I felt the pain growing inside, reminiscing today's events. Would my everyday life be like this? A little bit of pain, a little bit of happiness.

I hope that Naruto will stay and guide me. He is my eye, for the time being. I love him. I don't know what will happen in the future. But for now, I am the blind girl who is the Hokage's best friend.


End file.
